This invention relates generally to social networking, and in particular to providing personalized bookmarks to a user in an interface of a social networking system.
Bookmarks provide convenient access to pages, applications, and groups in an online system. Without a bookmark, a user may have to navigate through a menu structure or through multiple pages to reach a page, application or group.
In a conventional online system, the same set of bookmarks is displayed to all of the users. However, this static approach is not ideal for all users. For example, a user may have no interest in the items in the set of bookmarks. In systems where bookmarks are not static, users are typically required to set up and manage their own bookmarks. Accordingly, there is a need for better mechanisms for selecting and ordering bookmarks.